


Dum Spero, Amo

by Infinitefleurs



Series: Dum Amo, Vivo [5]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Finger Sucking, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Intimacy, M/M, Post-Game(s), Praise Kink, anyways i'm sorry i did arcade like this? oops, does this even classify as smut it's so...wordy, don't get excited all the kinks are really mild i'm sorry, i wanted to keep it intimate ok, idk what else to tag this as, just know that courier six isn't a top thanks for coming to my tedtalk, technically it's not pwp but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 02:03:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15232950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinitefleurs/pseuds/Infinitefleurs
Summary: After the Second Battle of Hoover Dam, the Courier walks home victorious after vying for an Independent New Vegas. He goes to see Arcade at the Old Mormon Fort... and they show how much they missed each other.





	Dum Spero, Amo

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all i'm back with more, i just really love these two oops

_ “So if the NCR comes at you, and it will, pray you’re ready. I promise you, our situations reversed, I’d see you hang.” _

_ “I see. Yes Man, please throw General Oliver from the Dam.” _

As much as Sebastian found Yes Man throwing Oliver off Hoover Dam to be hilarious, he had to admit that was a bit much, even for him. He wished Arcade were there to see; he would’ve had something smart to say about it. Arcade would have chastised him over the act of extreme overkill, but it’d be a smart comment regardless. And Sebastian would not have minded at all. The Courier breathes out a sigh; he had missed Arcade. Granted, it’s only been a day and it was him who told Arcade to stay behind and let the Enclave do their work at the Dam in the first place, but… truth be told, he hated not being around the doctor. The Sierra Madre, Zion, Big MT, the Divide… all Sebastian could think about was what Arcade would have to say about it all.

Maybe scratch the Sierra Madre, though. The last thing he wanted was some bastard putting a bomb collar on Arcade—  _ his  _ Arcade.

Thoughts aside, he pushes the gates open and walks into Freeside. The doctor certainly wasn’t lying when he said all hell would break loose; the place looked more of a mess than when he had first gotten here. Fortunately, the fires had already seemed to die down some, and Sebastian could only assume it was because of the securitrons. The sun had already set hours ago, and his legs are about to give out from both the battle at Hoover Dam and the long trek back to Freeside, but he damn near sprinted when he saw the Followers flag waving in the distance. He slows down, though, when he realizes how busy the Followers could be at a time like this. As much as he wanted to see Arcade… perhaps now was not the best time. He was about to pass the Old Mormon Fort and head straight back to the Lucky 38 to get some rest when he sees a familiar blond leaning against the wall of the Mormon Fort. 

_ “Granted, I’ll probably be very busy helping keep Freeside from tearing itself apart, but… come find me when you’re done fighting. I’ll be waiting for yo _ _ u,”  _ Arcade had told him. And now… there he was.

Just like that, Sebastian was back to sprinting.

 

* * *

 

There was a reason Arcade considered himself as more of a researcher rather than a doctor. He came here to help people, of course, but he wasn’t a people person, for starters. And the entirety of Freeside was practically in there waiting for medical care. And as boring as doing research--which he still thought to be a fruitless waste of time--was, it was much less taxing. In all honesty, he  _ should  _ be back inside helping, but truth be told he was at his limit. Fortunately Julie understood and let him step outside to catch his breath. He was halfway through a cigarette when he spots a figure running towards him at nearly breakneck speed. Arcade would’ve yelled if he hadn’t recognized the figure to be Sebastian, but with the force of the impact and the Courier practically pulling him into his arms, Arcade managed to spit out his cigarette anyways.

“Christ, Sebastian,” Arcade starts, although there was no real hostility in his voice. In fact, he sounded relieved at the sight of the other. “You actually nearly gave me a heart attack that time.” He only rolls his eyes when the Courier laughs in response.

“Gee, Arcade, I missed you too.” His eyes flicker from the doctor’s face to the quickly diminishing embers of the cigarette on the ground. “...I didn’t know you smoked.” It sounds like an idle comment, like he didn’t really care when in actuality he did, but ultimately the concern was more than evident in Sebastian’s voice. 

Arcade shakes his head, waving him off. “It’s not something I do often; today’s been rough, that’s all. The one you just made me spit out was my first one too, so don’t worry too much.” He looks at the other, reaching up to gently pat him on the cheek. “I’m glad to see you back in one piece, though. I can’t imagine taking on both the NCR and the Legion would be easy.” Arcade pauses, purses his lips. His eyes quickly glance over to the the scar by Sebastian’s temple. “Then again… I wouldn’t be surprised. At this point I’m a hundred percent certain you can take on anything they dish out at you.”

“Yeah, well, I’m sure you’ll be glad to know I took a completely diplomatic approach.”

Arcade raises an eyebrow, and he would’ve appreciated it if his heart hadn’t skipped a beat at the grin on Sebastian’s face. “That certainly does sound like you… but I’m a little doubtful you went  _ completely  _ diplomatic.” He was joking, of course, but the idea wasn’t entirely out of the question. He leans back against the cool wall of the Mormon Fort, letting the Courier tower over him despite the fact that Arcade had the upper hand when it came to height. He was certain this was some form of PDA, and while he’d go out of his way to show a little common decency… well, the place was empty enough despite being out in the open. It wasn’t like they’d be stopped by one of the Kings anyways, and if they did, they had other places to retreat to.

Sebastian shrugs, still having that crooked grin on his face. “...Mostly diplomatic anyways. General Oliver wouldn’t hear me out.”

“Is that so? What did you do?”

“...Had Yes Man toss him off Hoover Dam.” His voice was sheepish, as if he was just caught with his hand in the cookie jar and not, well… an act of extreme overkill.

Arcade blinks, more shocked than anything else. Normally he’d say something, be at least a  _ little  _ upset, but he hadn’t expected the Courier to even think of doing something like that. “...Really? That’s a bit, er, ruthless for your tastes, Sebastian. Still, I suppose it’s… one way to get the job done. Now comes the matter of keeping New Vegas in check, but that can be discussed later. It’s probably not obvious, but I missed you. So stop leaving.” His voice was firm, and he wastes no time in giving the other a once over; a few scrapes and grazes, minor bruising… a laceration with shoddy bandage work, all in all just a typical day for the Courier. “Mm. You need to clean these up, the last thing you want after your glorious victory is getting some sort of infection.”

“I’ll be  _ fine.  _ I promise.” Sebastian gives him another smile, his hands carefully snaking around the taller man’s waist, beneath his lab coat. “But I missed you too. I’m here now, though, and you have me all to yourself.” There was something vaguely suggestive about his words, and it wasn’t hard for Arcade to pick up on it.

Arcade raises an eyebrow, a hand carefully trailing down the other man’s arm. “Uh huh. You are aware we’re right here in the open right? Where people can, you know,  _ see  _ us?” He looks stern enough, but nothing could stop the smile from crossing his face when Sebastian kisses him anyways. Arcade’s hands slide up his arms, around his neck and pulling him closer. “I see that’s not stopping you, though,” he murmurs, stopping the Courier’s hand from tugging his coat off. “ _ Sebastian.  _ I’m not complaining, but self-control is a virtue. Not here.” He breathes out a laugh, letting the other at least leave a few kisses along his neck.

“...Think anyone’s gonna notice if you disappear for… oh, I don’t know, the rest of the night?” Sebastian chuckles, still not pulling away from the other. It wasn’t  _ appropriate,  _ but he just really wanted to be close to Arcade. In more ways than one. He feels Arcade’s fingers thread through his hair, pulling him in for another kiss. It was soft, gentle, and it made Sebastian want to melt on the spot. When Arcade pulls away, he blinks, expression dazed. “I— That’s a ‘yes,’ right?”

Arcade only laughs at the look on his face, wide eyes and cheeks red. It wasn’t very often he did something to warrant a reaction like that, but he relished in it. “You’re hopeless, absolutely hopeless. But yes. Besides, you still have to tell me all about the Dam. The— The Remnants. How were they?”

“They were great. C’mon, I’ll tell you all about it at the suite.” 

Arcade nods and trails after Sebastian, holding onto his hand as they make their way towards the gate. Looking around… Freeside was in shambles. Perhaps his vision had been skewed? Of course, things weren’t going to get better immediately after the battle, but it seemed like everything had gotten worse. Perhaps independence was not all he had hoped it to be, but at least they weren’t under anyone’s rule. He glances over to the Courier; he had always been the type to come charging in without a plan, but he made it work. And no one could say he couldn’t make running New Vegas work. Arcade bites his lip, speaking after a moment. “Those… securitrons. They, ah, certainly made quick work here in Freeside.”

Sebastian frowns, turning his gaze to him. “I hope they didn’t cause too much trouble for you guys. Things are hard enough as it is.”

“No, no, not at all. The riots started, and then… they came in. I could’ve done without the body count personally, but I have to admit, it would’ve been a lot harder without them.” Arcade squeezes his hand, letting out a dry chuckle. “Hell, if you were here then you’d know exactly what to say and things would’ve calmed down a lot quicker.”

“You’re just saying that.” Sebastian laughs along with him, pushing open the gates of the Strip and walking inside. It would appear that even after the battle at the Dam, the Strip had stayed open for business through it all. To think everything was now under his careful watch… well, it was  _ scary,  _ but he’s handled worse, he imagines. Regardless, he gives Arcade one more smile before tugging him inside the Lucky 38.

 

* * *

 

It was late into the night, and the two had arrived to the suite being completely empty. Arcade wasted no time in straddling Sebastian and making himself comfortable. He wasn’t a talker by any means, and the Courier could go on for ages just talking. And for Arcade, that works just fine. He’s shrugged off his coat some time back and Sebastian’s taken off most of his armor. Arcade took the liberty of cleaning up his wounds, replacing bandages… and now here they were. The room was quiet, save for Sebastian’s talking and his heartbeat quietly thumping against Arcade’s ear.

The doctor didn’t want to be anywhere else.

It didn’t seem to matter what the topic was, the Courier always made it to be some tell-all tale. And when he talked, Arcade made it a point to listen. The Dam certainly sounded like a ride; it was a shame he wasn’t there to see it, but his place was at the Mormon Fort. Besides, he was sure Sebastian had fun up there with Veronica anyways. He looks up at the other, leaning over and cutting him off with a kiss. “I’m just glad you’re back. What was that about having you all to myself, again?” 

“I’m sure you heard me the first time.” Sebastian laughs, feeling Arcade’s deft hands quickly making work of the rest of his armor while he does the same with Arcade’s button up, albeit with less dexterous hands. Arcade certainly made it hard to focus, especially with him peppering kisses along his face. “You know I love you,” he murmurs, pushing the other’s shirt off his shoulders.

“And I love you too.” Arcade’s callused hands carefully trail down along Sebastian’s jawline, sighing softly. His hands thread into his hair for a moment before moving down to settle them on his chest. He was well aware that he normally wasn’t  _ this  _ handsy but there was just something about Sebastian that allured him. Pale skin that seemed to practically glow in the moonlight, bright green eyes, strong build… to Arcade, he was beautiful. He was covered in scars, but there was beauty in imperfections. Likewise, Arcade found perfection in the Courier. It’s only when Sebastian coughs he’s brought back to reality. “...Sorry, you’re a little distracting.”

That gets a chuckle out of Sebastian, who only shakes his head. “So I’ve been told. You know, I could say the same about you.” When Arcade only waves him off, he takes his hands. “I’m serious. That’s why I tell you to stay behind me, otherwise I’ll stare.”

“Sure.” Arcade almost laughs, pushing some of the other’s hair away from his face. “Like I said, you’re hopeless,” he reiterates, but it was more teasing more than anything. “You know, when it comes to the Wasteland, I defer to your judgement, naturally. But we’re not out there. We’re in here, and…” He trails off, gently pushing the other down and effectively pinning him against the sheets. “I think it’s my turn to call the shots.”

“Oh— Well. Sure.” Sebastian sputters and stares at him, the red back on his cheeks. Arcade wasn’t normally assertive when it came to things like this, but when he was—

“You’re hard already. Is that really what gets you off, Sebastian?”

“What can I say? You just—” Sebastian pauses, bites back a groan when Arcade presses down against his hips. “...You just have that effect on me,” he finishes, giving the other another smile. “We should do this more often.” When Arcade reaches over, the Courier grabs his hand. The other raises an eyebrow, but his expression turns flustered when Sebastian had pressed a small kiss to his fingertips, lovestruck expression and all. 

Arcade sighs, moving his hand to caress the other man’s cheek. “What am I to do with you? Don’t look at me like that, I refuse to be mesmerized at a time like this.” He laughs, gently slapping his own forehead. “This is… well, I wouldn’t call it  _ silly  _ but— I love you, I’m sure you already know. Now will you  _ please  _ keep undressing me?”

“Don’t look at you like what?” Sebastian laughs along, but his hands slide down Arcade’s sides, down to the fly of his pants. “I love you too, but I’m sure you know this would be a lot easier if you weren’t straddling me like this,” he adds, a gentle smile on his face as he tugs the taller man’s trousers down.

“I never mentioned anything about making it easy for you.” Arcade hums, briefly getting off him but only to undo the Courier’s trousers, and just like that he was back in his previous spot. “You know, I really wouldn’t recommend doing this with a large gash on your arm,” he adds, gesturing to the Courier’s bandaged arm, which had already stained a light red. “But I can tell from the look on your face that it won’t stop you.”

“And you’re absolutely right about that.” 

“Christ.” Arcade shakes his head, letting out another laugh before kissing him again, although this time it was much more heated. They haven’t been together long, but one thing the doctor very quickly found out was how easy it was to rile Sebastian up and loosen a groan from his throat. A few small bites to the Courier’s bottom lip and just like that he parts his lips for Arcade. His tongue slips in with ease and it gets another moan from the other man.

“Arcade—” Sebastian gasps, pulling away to breathe. He would’ve pulled Arcade back in if he didn’t feel so weak. “God, I need you,” he murmurs, eyes half lidded and liquid fire burning through his veins. He realizes how needy he probably sounds and lets out a laugh, carefully running his hands through the other man’s hair. “You don’t normally take this long.”

“ _ Maxima omnium virtutum est patientia, _ ” Arcade replies softly, giving him a faint smile. 

“I’m going to assume that has something to do with being patient,” Sebastian jokes, letting out another laugh. “Come on, I already spent the whole day without you.”

“Which I’m sure was probably an eternity for you, but yes.  _ Patience is the greatest virtue.  _ Have you been brushing up on your Latin, Sebastian?” Arcade asks, his hand dipping down past the hem of Sebastian's boxers, carefully wrapping around his cock. Arcade can't help but chuckle when Sebastian stiffens up, clearly biting back another sound from slipping from him. He fails to do so, however, when the doctor starts stroking him. “...Answer me.”

“I—” Sebastian stammers, Arcade's slow pace nearly driving him insane. “I may have read a few things here and there—” he pauses, another moan slipping from his lips when Arcade runs his thumb over the tip. “Maybe I wanted to impress you,” he pauses again, bites down on his hand. “ _ Arcade— _ ” 

“Well, aren't you just full of surprises," Arcade chuckles, trying to mask his amusement. “Always impressing me... you've already done that. Multiple times, actually. Getting shot in the head and surviving, for starters.” He quickens his pace, doing quite well to ignore the growing heat in his own unmentionables. Arcade found himself to be much less... well,  _ needy _ than the other. He didn't mind at all, it was actually something he found rather cute about the Courier. “Another reason… well, I suppose that could be left to the imagination,” he adds, his voice dropping to a murmur.

“Uh huh.” Sebastian playfully rolls his eyes, meeting Arcade’s for a moment. Immediately, he wants to turn away; Arcade had that look in his eyes that was nothing short of scrutinizing. They were this intense green that—as cliche as it sounded—Sebastian could drown in. “Again, you’re taking too long,” he decides to say, his free hand still gripping the soft sheets as he watches Arcade work him off.

Sebastian was burning hot; the heat was practically radiating off of him, and Arcade relished in it. He had come undone so easily, and he had Sebastian all to himself. There would be no room for anyone else, and Arcade would make sure he knew it. He pulls his now-slick hand away and leans over, pressing his forehead to the Courier’s. “...Just to make things clear, I’m all yours if you’re all mine. No one else, alright?”

Sebastian could only smile through half lidded eyes. His breathing was heavy, and when he spoke, his voice was hoarse. “...You know I’m all yours. No one else, I promise.” He pulls Arcade in again, biting down on his bottom lip. Arcade returns the favor before pulling away. He didn’t need a mirror to see that his lip was swollen and marked pink. He didn’t quite mind; it wasn’t often he saw this side of Arcade, but when he did he  _ loved  _ it. “You know, I always thought you were attractive, but damn.”

“I see greediness appeals to you. I suppose I can’t judge; I’m not very particular about sharing,” Arcade jokes, a finger tracing the scar over Sebastian’s chest; where his heart is— or at least, where it  _ used  _ to be. “...They really carved you up, didn’t they? At least your brain’s intact, I’m not sure what that’d do exactly but I don’t think that’ll be good for memories and whatnot.” 

“If you think losing a brain would make me forget about you, you’re wrong. I walked all over that crater with an empty skull and all I could think about was what you’d think of it all. I think it’d help you with your research.” Sebastian has his arms around Arcade again, hands gently tugging at his hair. “I love you too much to even think about forgetting you.”

“Are you always this sentimental in bed?” Arcade asks through a smile. “I think I’ve made you wait too long,” he adds, his eyes glancing over to the scar by his temple again. Getting shot in the head wouldn’t be good for anyone… where would that leave the Courier in the long run? Arcade decides not to think about it; best not ruin a good night. He reaches over, running a thumb across Sebastian’s swollen lip. He pulls away, replaces his thumb with two fingers and pushes them past the Courier’s lips. “Normally, I’d be concerned when you’re not in a talkative mood, but right now it looks rather good on you.”

Sebastian nearly gasps, instead letting out a quiet groan around the other man’s fingers. Arcade prodding and exploring every crevice in his mouth sends shivers down… whatever they replaced his spine with. Arcade’s was touch almost electrical and it goes straight down to his groin. He manages to loosen a groan from Arcade’s throat when he starts sucking on his fingers, but they’re gone before he can get  _ too _ lost in the moment.

“Christ, you’re a mess,” Arcade tells him, voice low. He lets out another laugh and finally,  _ finally,  _ completely undresses the both of them. He takes a moment to reach up and push his glasses back into place. “How long have you been waiting for this?”

“Since we walked into the Lucky 38. Hell, since we started talking in Freeside.” Sebastian is quick to reply, about to say something else but instead groans when Arcade lowers himself onto him. His hands rest on the other man’s hips, although with a grip that was sure to leave bruises in the morning. “Just— whenever you’re ready.”

Arcade nods, letting out a quiet breath. He opens his mouth to say something, to tease him a bit, but eventually decides against it. Instead, he gives a small laugh, pushing a few stray strands of hair away from Sebastian’s face. “Give me a moment— we haven’t actually done this in a while.”

“What, no snarky comment about my dick this time?” Sebastian asks, laughing.

“Oh, I had planned on it, but I chose not to. Did you want me to say something?” Arcade raises an eyebrow at him, amusement evident on his voice. “Just wanted to say I’ve almost forgotten how…  _ big  _ you were.”

“Ah—” Sebastian splutters, his face burning a bright red yet again. His hands move away from Arcade’s hips in an attempt to hide his face, but the other man gently takes his hands, holding onto them. The Courier offers a sheepish smile. “Not… what I expected, honestly.”

“Take it or leave it,” Arcade merely shrugs, gently squeezing the other’s hands, rough against his own. “Best appreciate it now, normally I’d be too embarrassed to say something like that.”

“That so? What changed?”

“I could go on and on about this, really, but… simply put, I’m comfortable around you.” Arcade gives him a little smile, taking a moment to enjoy the look on Sebastian’s face before he starts to move. He lets out a shuddered breath, his grip on the Courier’s hand tightening for a moment. Soon, a moan escapes him, his cheeks tinted red. 

“Oh, God—” Sebastian gasps, letting go of Arcade’s hands to wrap them around his neck, his back arching every so often. “You’re—  _ really _ good at this,” he manages, tugging at his hair. “Anyone ever tell you that?” It sounds like a mere question, but there were a few insecurities lying on the surface.

“...Means a lot more coming from you, honestly. Keep talking.”

Sebastian gives him a knowing look. “...Do I sense a hint of pride?” He asks, his gentle smile growing into a grin. He bites back a groan, however, when Arcade gives his hair a harsh tug. “...Didn’t think you were the type that got off to that.”

“Maybe I appreciate a bit of praise,” Arcade starts, and upon seeing the look on Sebastian’s face, gives his hair another pull. “Not like you’re in any room to judge; do you like it when I pull your hair like this? I didn’t expect that from you, Sebastian. Color me shocked.”

Sebastian’s breath hitches in his throat, not being able to do anything but groan for a moment. His blunt nails dig into Arcade’s back as he manages a nod. “ _ Yes, _ ” he tells him, and it might as well come off as begging. “God, I  _ love  _ it, don’t stop— you’re doing  _ so well— _ ”

“Forgot how needy you get sometimes,” Arcade muses, laughing softly. “Don’t oversell it, you drama queen, it loses the appeal.” He leans down, pressing his forehead to Sebastian’s before catching his lips in a kiss. Arcade doesn’t bother trying to suppress the moan that comes out of his mouth when the Courier shifts into a sitting position, immediately leaning in to kiss and nip at Sebastian’s neck. Arcade keeps himself from smiling when one particular spot makes the other man stiffen up. “Oh, you liked that, did you?” He asks, wasting no time in leaving a few marks along Sebastian’s neck and collarbone. “...Well, go on. I didn’t tell you to stop talking.”

“Mm— Very much, yes,” Sebastian breathes, his hands gently lifting Arcade up and down, biting the inside of his lip. “And I wasn’t overselling it, you really  _ are  _ good at this,” he breathes out a chuckle, slowly moving his hand and wrapping it around Arcade’s cock. “...I think we’ve been leaving something a little… neglected.”

Arcade gasps, biting down on his hand when the Courier starts moving his hand. “Cheeky bastard,” he utters, but a smile was evident in his voice. “Don’t stop.” He arches into Sebastian’s hand, and for a moment buries his head into the other man’s shoulder. He sighs, breath hot against the Courier’s skin. “I missed you. I missed this.”

“You missed having my hand on your dick?” Sebastian asks, a giddy laugh escaping him. He doesn’t stop moving his hand, but with Arcade moving against him like that, it made it quite hard to think. It’s not long until his mind’s completely clouded, only focusing on the feeling of the doctor on him. 

“Watch it, I could march off back to Freeside if I wanted to. You know what I mean.” He feels the other man’s free hand pulling him in closer, a small whine slipping from him. It’s a small gesture, but a possessive one regardless. It makes Arcade smile; he wasn’t sure if the Courier knew he was practically wrapped around the Follower’s finger and if he did… well, Arcade found some excitement in that. He reaches up, threading his fingers through Sebastian’s hair once again, giving it a firm tug. “No… we wouldn’t want that, would we?”

“Mm… no,” Sebastian murmurs, leaving a few bites along Arcade’s shoulder. “You just got here… I walked  _ all  _ the way from the Dam… you  _ have  _ to stay,” he adds, his voice slurred and his pupils dilated. He doesn’t even notice his mouth hanging until he feels Arcade’s hand gently shutting his mouth. There’s a familiar heat pooling at bottom of his gut, but he can barely even speak. Eventually, though, he finds his words. “...A-Arcade—”

“Do it.” Arcade gently hushes him, feeling the same heat in him. He almost wishes Sebastian could see his face in that moment; attractive, but very… inappropriate. He breathes out a happy sigh, peppering the Courier’s face in kisses. “I’m sure you’re already aware of this, but you look perfect. Absolutely perfect. God, keep moving your hand like that, I’m getting there too,” he gasps, and after a few strokes of the Courier’s hand, a groan slips from him and he comes undone, releasing onto Sebastian’s hand with a shuddered breath.

Even then, Arcade doesn’t stop moving, and the Courier slides his hands up the other man’s sides, blunt nails digging in as he releases deep into him, biting down on the doctor’s shoulder. The sensation makes Arcade shudder, feeling the other’s warmth coating his insides. The both of them take a moment to catch their breaths, panting quite heavily. Eventually, Arcade shifts, letting Sebastian pull out before resting his head against the Courier’s chest. 

“...Well, that’s certainly one way to get the adrenaline pumping,” Arcade says after a moment, chuckling. “Normally, I’d go for a shower, but you’re very warm and I’m very comfortable.”

“Uh huh,” was all Sebastian could manage to say, pushing some of Arcade’s hair away from his face and gently arranging his glasses. “Then it can wait. I’m going to bed and I want you next to me.” He carefully eases back and lies down, about to turn to his side when Arcade makes himself comfortable against him, his glasses already on the nightstand. “...Or you can stay there.”

“Mhm. You don’t mind, right?”

“Not at all. Goodnight, I love you.”

Arcade yawns, his eyes already shut. “I love you too.”

 

* * *

When Arcade wakes up the next morning, Sebastian is out of bed. A little disappointing, but he supposes he doesn’t mind. Now that he had New Vegas in the palm of his hand, there came the duties of actually tending to it. What he would’ve given for a few more minutes in bed, though. Taking a moment to stretch before righting himself—he figures a shower could wait until later—he steps out and makes his way to the kitchen.

Halfway through making a pot of coffee, he hears a few footsteps enter the kitchen. Without so much as a glance, Arcade smiles. “Didn’t think you were the type to just leave the morning after, Sebastian. Bed was awfully cold without you.” Instead of hearing the Courier’s response, however, he hears Cass laughing and the smile is wiped off his face. “...Ah. Sorry about that, Miss Cassidy.”

“Want me to pass that message along?” Cassidy asks, trying to mask her laughter to no avail.

“...No, I can do that,” Arcade mumbles, the red on his face practically going up to his ears. “Speaking of which, where is he, anyways?”

“Saw him stepping into the shower. Hey, what were you two up to last night, huh?” Cassidy asks again, raising an eyebrow. Even without turning around, Arcade knew she was grinning ear to ear. “Six was black and blue when I saw him.”

“I don’t think that’s any of your concern,” Arcade quickly replies, sitting down at the table once he had his cup. His brows were furrowed, and it seemed like Cass found amusement in that. He’s about to say something else when he’s interrupted by Boone, who had been standing by the doorway.

“I think all she’s tryin’ to say is, go easy on him, Gannon,” Boone says, the faintest of smiles on his face. “Didn’t take you for the aggressive type, either.”

Arcade’s face was completely red at this point. He wanted nothing more than for a hole to open up and eat him alive. Or the Courier to come in the room and tell the two to leave him alone. Both were acceptable. Instead, he takes a sip from his coffee and tries to regain his composure. “Sebastian and I’s personal affairs are  _ not  _ for you two—or _anyone,_ for that matter—to gossip about. Now stop talking, I hate you both.” He sounds firm enough, but there was no real seriousness in his voice. Besides the personal affairs part of it, anyways. He was completely serious about that. 

“Oh, come on, you two. Leave him alone.” Sebastian soon enters the room, much to Arcade’s relief, his hair still wet and not in its usual style. The marks along his neck were  _ extremely  _ prominent, and Arcade wasn’t sure if he liked that or not. He walks around the room, taking the empty seat next to the doctor. “We just missed each other, is all.” He beams up at them before running his hand through Arcade’s hair. “Sorry about leaving you in bed, by the way. You look like you didn’t want to be bothered.”

“Hey, hey, get a room, you two.” Soon, Veronica is in the room as well, laughing. “Or did that already happen?”

“Really, Veronica? You’re taking  _ their  _ side?” Arcade groans, resting his head against the table for a moment. “I thought we were friends. You’re breaking my heart.”

“You’re such a drama queen. Anyways, you two. Details.”

“Oh, if it’s details you want, I can provide those,” Sebastian pipes in, although his tone was joking. “First of all, Arcade was—”

Before he could finish, however, Arcade was up from his seat, pulling him away and out of the room. “No, you’re not.  Nope. I love you but you, too, need to stop talking.” He huffs, ignoring the laughter that erupted from the kitchen, his face as red as it could possibly be.

The Courier was laughing along as he pulled him away from their little audience, of course, and as embarrassing the whole ordeal was… Arcade wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
